Protector of Humanity : Kuuga
by Rider864
Summary: 10.000 ribu tahun yang lalu. Terdapat perang antara suku Linto dan suku Grongi. Para Linto selamat dan hidup, berkat pertolongan dari N-Kuronga-Neba. Ketika N-Kuronga-Neba sekarat setelah bertarung, dia menginginkan agar tubuhnya disegel. Sekarang, di masa depan. Ancaman dari berbagai sudut mengancam kehidupan Linto (Manusia). Dan sang ksatria purba, telah bangkit untuk keadilan.
1. Chapter 0

**Protector of Humanity : Kuuga**

 **Summary:** 10.000 ribu tahun yang lalu. Terdapat perang antara suku Linto dan suku Grongi. Para Linto selamat dan hidup, berkat pertolongan dari N-Kuronga-Neba. Ketika N-Kuronga-Neba sekarat setelah bertarung, dia menginginkan agar tubuhnya disegel. Para Linto menyanggupi permintaannya. Setelah disegel, para Linto mengganti nama pahlawan mereka. Menggantinya dengan nama Kuuga. Sekarang, di masa depan. Ancaman dari berbagai sudut mengancam kehidupan Linto( manusia ). Dan sekali lagi, sang ksatria purba bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Bangkit untuk melindungi umat manusia.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Kamen Rider, dan Young Justice dipunyai oleh pemiliknya masing-masing ( Masashi Kishimoto. Shotaro Ishinimori, Toei Company. DC dan WB.) Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 0**

* * *

Di masa lampau, lebih tepatnya 10.000 ribu tahun yang lalu. Terdapat perang antara suku Linto dan suku Grongi. Perang yang sangat besar. Perang yang mengorbankan banyak sekali nyawa, terutama nyawa orang-orang Linto.

Para Grongi, dipimpin oleh N-Daguva-Zeba, bersama saudara kandungnya, N-Kuronga-Neba, dengan brutal menghabisi para Linto.

Namun, pada suatu hari. Kuronga melihat seorang pria Linto, melindungi putrinya dari tusukan tombak milik salah satu Grongi.

Grongi berjenis belalang itu hampir membunuh keduanya, sebelum N-Kuronga-Neba melompat kearahnya, dengan melayangkan pukulan berlapis api pada tubuhnya. Menghancurkannya dalam satu kali serangan.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu. Yang dia tahu, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa diperintah.

Kuronga melihat si pria Linto dalam keadaan sekarat.

Sebelum ajal menjemputnya, pria Linto itu memohon pada Kuronga.

"Tolong, tolong lindungi putriku, N-Kuronga-Neba. Aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, aku tahu kau bukanlah Linto. Tapi, sampai nafas terakhirmu. Lindungilah putriku, lindungi dia dari para kaummu. Aku mohon. Kabulkanlah keinginanku."

Kuronga tidak menjawab apa-apa. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu merasuki tubuhnya, sesuatu yang membuat dia lupa untuk melaksanakan tugas dari saudaranya.

Simpati.

Lalu tanggung jawab.

Kuronga mengangguk.

Pria Linto itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak." Sebelum kedua matanya tertutup.

Kuronga menatap si gadis Linto, menangis sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tak bernyawa ayahnya.

"Ayah. Bangun ayah. Hey! Kau hanya tertidur kan?" Gadis Linto itu terus berulang-ulang melakukan hal yang sama. Tangisannya makin lama, makin kencang. "Ayah!"

Kuronga mendekati si gadis Linto. Si gadis Linto berjengit, kemudian mengambil sebuah stick tajam, dan menghunuskannya pada Kuronga.

"Monster!"

Stick itu menggores pipi kanan dan kiri Kuronga, menghasilkan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi.

Kuronga mengabaikan kelakuannya, dia berusaha memegang lengan si gadis Linto.

Si gadis Linto menepis lengannya kasar. "Iblis!" Dia lari menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

"..."

Kuronga mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Si gadis Linto sampai di desa kelahirannya, dia memandang suku Grongi ada di sana.

Bersama pemimpinnya, N-Daguva-Zeba.

"Hentikan!" teriak gadis Linto, membuat Daguva dan rasnya berhenti.

 **"Oh. Linto yang lain rupanya." kata Daguva, dengan nada berat. "Atas alasan apa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu?"**

Si gadis Linto mengangkat sticknya tinggi-tinggi. Tatapan kebencian, kesedihan, dan kemarahan dia pusatkan pada Daguva. "Aku, tidak akan—" Ia melesat kearah sang Grongi putih.

"MEMBIARKAN KALIAN PARA GRONGI HIDUP!"

Semua warga Linto yang masih bernafas, berteriak ke si gadis Linto.

"Ka! Hentikan."

"Jangan melawan Daguva!"

"Ka!"

Daguva tampak tenang menghindari serangan asal Ka, dia menangkap stick Ka, sebelum menghanguskannya dalam bara api. **"Bodoh. Linto sepertimu tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mengalahkanku, tidak peduli seberapa banyak usahamu."**

Daguva mencengkram leher Ka. Mengangkatnya ke atas.

 **"Mulailah memohon ampun, gadis Linto. Mungkin, aku akan mengampuni kelakuanmu." Kata Daguva.**

Ka, meskipun tampak kesusahan bernafas, meludahi wajah Daguva. "Sampai air menghilang dari dunia ini pun, aku tidak akan sudi melakukan itu."

Daguva menggeram, dia hampir ingin membanting tubuh Ka, sebelum sosok familiar terlihat di pandangannya.

 **"Ah, Kuronga. Saudaraku." katanya. "Kau datang disaat yang tepat."**

Kuronga berjalan kearah Daguva.

 **"Ayo, kita habisi para Lin—"**

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kuronga melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Daguva, menghempaskannya hingga sejauh dua puluh kaki.

Para Linto dan Grongi tersentak akan aksi Kuronga.

 **"Kuronga. Apa artinya ini?" ujar salah satu Grongi, berjenis kelelawar.**

Ka menatap Kuronga dengan tatapan tidak percaya. _'Dia. Dia baru saja menghajar saudaranya sendiri. Apa maksudnya ini?'_

Daguva melakukan backflip di udara, sebelum mendarat di tanah.

 **"Kuronga, mengapa kau memukulku?" ujarnya kaget.**

Kuronga berdiri bersebrangan, berdiri di depan Ka.

 **"Aku telah bersumpah, Daguva." kata Kuronga. "Bahwa aku, N-Kuronga-Neba. Akan melindungi gadis Linto ini. Sampai titik darah penghabisan."**

 **Daguva tertawa. "Kau. Kau pasti bercanda 'bukan? Tidak mungkin Grongi sepertimu. Melindungi makhluk yang merupakan musuh kita sejak lama.** "

Kuronga memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, menghadap Ka. **"Pergi."**

Ka melebarkan matanya. "Dan meninggalkanmu sendirian? Tidak! Aku bukanlah seorang pengecut. Aku akan membalas—"

 **"Pergi!"**

Seorang wanita Linto memegang lengan Ka. "Ayo Ka."

Ka meronta-ronta, berteriak meminta dilepaskan. Para Linto yang lain membantu membawa Ka.

Para Grongi melihat Linto mencoba kabur. Namun, sebelum mereka dapat mengejar para Linto. Sebuah barrier berwarna biru tipis muncul, dan mementalkan mereka.

Daguva tampak emosi. Dia memandang Kuronga dengan tatapan kecewa. **"Inikah keputusan akhirmu, wahai saudara kandungku."**

Sebuah belt kuno muncul di pinggang Kuronga, dengan tombol multi dan gem hitam di bagian tengah. Belt itu bernama Arcle.

Dia menggerakkan lengan kanannya ke depan secara diagonal ke kiri, lengan kirinya secara horizontal sejajar dengan sabuk. Lengan kanannya menurun dengan cepat, menimpa lengan kiri sambil menekan bagian kiri belt itu.

Arcle mengeluarkan suara bising, diikuti dengan tubuh Kuronga dikonsumsi sebuah armor. Armor bertema kumbang. Armor itu didominasi dengan warna hitam, sepasang mata besar berwarna merah, lima pasang tanduk di puncak kepala, serta garis emas dan perak di sekujur armornya.

Dengan teriakan seperti makhluk buas, Daguva dan kaum Grongi lain melesat kearah Kuronga, yang memasang posisi bertahan.

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to my new another fic, reader sekalian.**

 **Fic Naruto x Young Justice x Kamen Rider.**

 **Di chapter depan, akan maju ke masa depan. Dimana para superhero dan supervillain merajalela.**

 **Oh, untuk gambaran. Kuronga akan berganti nama menjadi Naruto, dan nama itu akan diberikan oleh seseorang. Yang akan diungkapkan di chapter-chapter berikitnya.**

 **Disini, Naruto akan mempunyai magic. Karna saya berpikir batu amadam bisa dikatakan sebagai sumber pasokan mana.**

 **Untuk catatan, Naruto hanya akan memiliki sihir penyembuh, meniru penampilan ( hanya mampu meniru warna mata dan warna rambut ), dan pelindung. Hanya itu saja.**

 **Tolong jika para reader tidak suka dengan ide saya... Peace, jika kasih saya flame, flame yang baik, oke.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Protector of Humanity : Kuuga**

 **Summary:** 10.000 ribu tahun yang lalu. Terdapat perang antara suku Linto dan suku Grongi. Para Linto selamat dan hidup, berkat pertolongan dari N-Kuronga-Neba. Ketika N-Kuronga-Neba sekarat setelah bertarung, dia menginginkan agar tubuhnya disegel. Para Linto menyanggupi permintaannya. Setelah disegel, para Linto mengganti nama pahlawan mereka. Menggantinya dengan nama Kuuga. Sekarang, di masa depan. Ancaman dari berbagai sudut mengancam kehidupan Linto( manusia ). Dan sekali lagi, sang ksatria purba bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Bangkit untuk melindungi umat manusia.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto, Kamen Rider, dan Young Justice dipunyai oleh pemiliknya masing-masing ( Masashi Kishimoto. Shotaro Ishinimori, Toei Company. WB Dan DC ) Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan ceritanya saja.

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Unstoppable Armor**

* * *

 _Japan, Osana City, Night_

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sepunggung, mata berwarna biru. Dia mengenakan jaket biru, kaos hitam, sarung tangan tanpa jari hitam, serta sepatu bot hitam.

Wanita itu bernama Dinah Lance, aka Black Canary. Seorang pahlawan yang dapat memancarkan jeritan super, yang bisa menghancurkan benda-benda sekuat baja dan bahkan membunuh seseorang.

Dinah mengangkat sumpit ke mulutnya secara pelan-pelan, dan memakan salmon asapnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke Jepang. Dia selalu bermaksud untuk datang ke Negara tersebut namun tidak punya waktu luang karena kesibukannya di Justice League.

Ia dapat kesini karna berita mengenai pahlawan baru di Osana, yang informasinya disebar luaskan di media sosial tiga bulan yang lalu.

Dinah tidak mempedulikan hal ini pada awalnya, selama pahlawan itu menolong orang lain. Namun, Batman tidak mempercayai kalau pahlawan muda ini berada di pihak mereka, dia beranggapan bisa saja pahlawan ini akan menjadi ancaman jika tidak diberi pengawasan.

Maka diutuslah Black Canary ke Jepang, atas saran dari Green Arrow yang merupakan kekasihnya.

Selagi dia menghabiskan makanannya, pandangannya teralihkan oleh televisi yang menampilkan orang yang sedang di cari-cari olehnya.

 ** _[ Kebakaran di gedung Kansai Corp tampak semakin parah, api yang sedang dipadamkan oleh para pemadam nampak tidak mengecil, melainkan membesar. Dikabarkan terdapat sepuluh anak kecil, dan tiga orang dewasa terperangkap disana. ]_**

Dinah mendengar apa yang dikatakan si pembawa acara dengan seksama, manik birunya menatap seseorang berarmor muscles merah dengan kepala seperti kumbang melesat ke pusat kejadian.

 ** _[ Woah! Lihat para pemirsa. Itu. Itu Beetle-Mask. Dia menerobos api tanpa terlihat takut sama sekali. Ia benar-benar pelindung Kota Osana. ]_**

 _'Armor berbentuk serangga?' pikir Dinah, sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. 'Menarik.'_

 ** _[ Berhasil. Si Beetle-Mask berhasil menyelamatkan mereka. Dia benar-benar hebat. ]_**

Dinah segera bangkit, lalu membayar makanannya, sebelum pergi untuk mengejar sang Beetle-Mask.

* * *

Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kuuga baru saja menolong sepuluh anak kecil dan tiga orang dewasa dari dalam gedung Kansai Corp. Dia lalu menekan bagian kiri Arcle, merubah armor yang berwarna merah menjadi biru.

Dia melompat melalui kaca, yang telah hancur. Ia melompat sejauh yang ia bisa. Para kerumunan menyaksikannya pergi, dan memberi lambaian serta teriakan terima kasih.

* * *

 _Later_

Kuuga sampai di atas sebuah bangunan apartemen. Perlahan-lahan, armor yang membungkus tubuhnya menjadi hilang, menampilkan seorang remaja berambut pirang, tiga garis di bagian pipi dan kanan, mata berwarna biru sapphire, berusia tujuh belas tahun. Remaja itu tampak mengenakan jaket zip coklat, daleman kaos merah, celana jeans biru, serta sepatu hitam.

Remaja itu dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga, lalu masuk ke dalam. Setelah menutup pintu, remaja itu berbalik, dan mendapati dirinya sedang disorot oleh cahaya senter, yang dipegang oleh gadis berumur sepuluh tahun dengan penampilan sama seperti dirinya.

"Naruto-nii!" teriak si gadis, suaranya terdengar sangat cempreng. "Mengapa kau baru pulang larut malam? Kau berjanji padaku kita akan pergi ke bioskop saat sore menjelang."

Naruto memberikan senyum gugup. "Maaf, Natasha." Dia melirik jam dinding, sebelum kembali pada Natasha. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk menonton film _Star Wars_ di bioskop. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja kita berangkat?"

Natasha memicingkan matanya, namun, tidak berlangsung lama karna kedua tangannya dia rentangkan ke depan. "Sebagai hukuman karna tidak menepati janjimu, kau harus menggendongku sampai ke bioskop."

Naruto terkekeh, sebelum senyum tipis terbentuk di mukanya. " _Hai. Watashi no kawaii imouto._ "

Natasha memiliki sedikit rona di wajahnya, "S-sudah cepat gendong aku. _Baka aniki_."

* * *

 _Ten years ago_

 _Kuronga memandang langit-langit di dalam bumi, dalam kedalaman entah berapa meter._

 _Dia tidak melihat apa-apa, hanya kegelapan dan isi perut bumi yang menemaninya._

 _Kuronga tidak menyesali perbuatannya, bertarung melawan satu-satunya keluarga serta para Grongi yang lain. Menghancurkan inci demi inci tubuh mereka._

 _O.O.D ( Overlord of Darkness ) yang merupakan pencipta ras Grongi, membuat Kuronga spesial dari Grongi lain pada mumnya._

 _Tidak seperti Grongi lain yang hanya memiliki emosi negatif, Kuronga diciptakan berdasarkan emosi para Linto. Karena itu, dia dapat menjadi good atau evil tergantung situasinya seperti apa._

 _" Kuronga. N-Kuronga-Neba. Kuuga. Kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _Kuronga berkedip, dia mendengar suara seseorang. Tapi, darimana asalnya?_

 _" Ini adalah suaraku. Aku dapat berbicara denganmu berkat kekuatan telepatiku."_

 _" Telepati?" tanya Kuronga, kaget._

 _" Yah, telepati. Dengar, Kuuga. Sekarang, nyawa anakku sedang terancam bahaya."_

 _" Bahaya? Perbuatan Grongi kah?"_

 _" Tidak. Bukan bangsamu. Kau sudah melenyapkan eksistensi mereka dahulu. Tapi, oleh para villain."_

 _" Villain?"_

 _" Sebutan untuk para penjahat. Kembali ke topik. Anakku, Natasha. Memiliki kemampuan berupa Collapse. Dimana si pengguna dapat menyebabkan gempa, keruntuhan, atau yang lebih kuatnya lagi, dapat mengguncang Bumi lalu menghancurkannya dari dalam. Informasi ini telah diketahui oleh para villain, kemudian mereka berusaha menculik putriku. Para villain mengetahui info ini, karena salah satu teman terbaikku, mengkhianati kepercayaanku."_

 _" Kami berhasil kabur, dari satu negara ke negara yang lain. Namun, mereka terus bermunculan. Dan hasilnya, istriku pun meninggal. Hidupku juga tidak lama lagi—"_

 _" Maksudmu?"_

 _" Aku telah memaksa tubuh dan kekuatanku untuk menggapai lokasimu, sekarang, jika apa yang dikatakan oleh legenda itu benar. Bisakah, bisakah kau melindungi Natasha? Lindungi dia sama seperti kau melindungi leluhurku. Aku bisa melepas segelmu, membangkitkanmu dalam tidur panjangmu."_

 _Kuronga tentu saja menerima permintaan itu, " Dengan senang hati."_

 _Kemudian, sebuah cahaya muncul. Lalu, setelah cahaya itu hilang, Kuronga sudah tidak lagi berada di sana._

* * *

Dinah melangkah dari sudut ke sudut, bertanya-tanya pada orang-orang, berharap mendapatkan secuil informasi si Beetle-Mask.

Namun, sang pemilik nama Black Canary tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia hanya dapat informasi – informasi sederhana, contohnya adalah...

"Beetle-Mask adalah pahlawan kota Osana."

"Berkat aksi heroiknya, semua penduduk Osana dapat hidup aman."

"Kami berharap Beetle-Mask tetap tinggal di kota Osana. Melindungi, dan mengawasi kami layaknya Guardian."

Hanya itu yang dia dapat.

"Hey, wanita cantik."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?"

"Kami janji kami akan memberikanmu pleasure yang tak akan kau lupakan."

Dinah, memberikan senyum termanisnya pada para gangster. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku punya rencana lain."

Dia berjalan melewati gangster, tapi para gangster mencegat jalannya. Ia melihat seorang pria pendek dan botak, menyeringai mesum kearahnya. "He, he, he. Lebih baik kau terima penawaran kami. Aku tidak ingin wajah cantikmu menjadi rusak, kau tahu."

Gelak tawa datang dari para gangster. Mereka melirik Dinah dengan iler atau menjilat bibir. Tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau gagasan rape sudah muncul di kepala mereka.

Dinah menaikkan alisnya. "Aku pun berpikir hal yang sama."

Kebingungan melanda para gangster, tapi, dua orang gangster maju ke depan. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan jika kami melakukan ini 'kan?"

Sebelum tangan mereka sempat memegang Dinah, Dinah menangkap dan membanting mereka ke tanah.

Mengabaikan pandangan shock yang diterima, Dinah membiarkan seringai tercetak di mukanya.

"Siapa selanjutnya?"

* * *

Natasha dan Naruto, baru saja keluar dari bioskop. Mereka melangkah beriringan, dengan mainan light saber di tangan mereka.

"Aku adalah Jedi!" seru Natasha, mengayunkan pedang lasernya ke kanan, ke kiri, lalu ke depan.

Naruto tertawa geli menatap tingkah laku kekanak-kanakkannya, satu hal yang Natasha tidak sadari. Bahwa dirinya telah menjadi tontonan oleh para turis berkat kelakuannya.

Naruto menaruh light sabernya ke kantung celananya, selagi pandangannya fokus ke jalan.

 _'Light saber ini bisa kujadikan senjata nanti.' pikirnya. Mengingat salah satu perubahannya, Titan form._

"Naruto-nii," panggil Natasha, membuat Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Ya?"

"Emm... Minggu depan, sekolah mengadakan acara pentas drama."

Naruto mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Setiap murid disuruh membawa walinya masing-masing. Karena kau satu-satunya keluarga yang aku punya—"

Naruto langsung memeluk Natasha erat-erat, sebelum si gadis menangis akibat ucapannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat tangisannya lagi, yang ia ingin, adalah melihat senyumannya yang seindah rembulan.

"Aku mengerti," bisiknya. "Aku akan datang ke pentas dramamu itu, Natasha. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Naruto tidak mendengar balasan, melainkan, mendengar suara dengkuran keras.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, dia memandang muka Natasha, yang tampak lelah dan tertidur pulas.

"Seperti janji yang aku buat dengan Minato sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku akan melindungi, dan menjagamu, sebagai Naruto Namikaze ; kakak kandung Natasha Namikaze, anak tertua Kushina Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze. Aku akan tetap melindungi Linto, tapi, kaulah prioritas utamaku."

* * *

Dinah menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya, membuat debu-debu beterbangan di udara. Dia mendengus, seraya memandang para gangster yang tepar di tanah.

"Tuan-tuan, terima kasih atas _sparring_ nya. Setidaknya tubuhku tidak terlalu pegal berkat kalian." katanya.

Dinah langsung pergi ke tempat lain, meneruskan mencari si Beetle-Mask.

* * *

 _Namikaze Mansion, Natasha Room_

Naruto menurunkan Natasha dari punggungnya, menuju kasur tidurnya. Dia mengecup dahi Natasha. Kemudian, mematikan lampu.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Ia lalu melangkah keluar, sambil menutup pintu.

 **Blam!**

* * *

 _Outside of Mansion_

Naruto melihat sebuah entitas kumbang besar, berwarna emas dan hitam, melayang di depan matanya.

"Gouram," salam Naruto, pada 'pelayan' setianya itu. "Tolong awasi Natasha selagi aku pergi berpatroli."

"Ya, Master" kata Gouram, via telepati.

Arcle muncul di pinggang Naruto, dia memposisikan lengan kirinya sejajar dengan belt. Lengan kanannya dia arahkan kedepan, yang secara perlahan bergerak ke kiri, lalu dia turunkan dengan cepat.

Gem di bagian tengah Arcle menyala berwarna hijau, disusul oleh angin bertiup kencang kearahnya, membentuk tornado, yang bercahaya hijau.

Tornado itu menghilang sesaat, memperlihatkan Naruto, atau Kuuga, dalam wujud Pegasus form.

Kuuga merasa semua indranya naik sepuluh kali lipat. Dia memanfaatkan indra pendengarannya, untuk menjangkau suara-suara _Linto_ yang meminta pertolongannya.

 _"Tembak dia!"_

 ** _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_**

 ** _Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!_**

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Sial! Semua tembakan kita tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menggores tubuhnya."_

 _"Membosankan. Mana Beetle-Mask yang kalian agung-agungkan? Katakan padanya. Aku. Mr. Typhon. Menantangnya bertarung satu lawan satu. Sekarang juga."_

Merasa cukup, Kuuga langsung menekan Arcle, mengubah warna gem menjadi biru. Dia mengganti wujud _Pegasus form_ ke _Dragon form_.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, dia melesat secepat mungkin, menuju pusat kota.

* * *

 _[ Canary. Mr. Typhon sedang mengacau di pusat kota Osana. Segeralah pergi ke sana. Posisimu dengan dia hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer. ]_

 _[ Baiklah. Batman. ]_

Dinah memutus alat komunikasinya dengan si _d_ _ark knight_ , matanya melebar ketika melihat angin beliung dan badai tercipta, tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

" _Shit!_ "

* * *

Mr. Typhon. Adalah android yang diciptakan oleh T.O Morrow, bersama partnernya, Brom Stick. Kedua orang yang bisa dibilang jenius. Namun, berhati jahat.

Mereka menciptakan Mr. Typhon, dengan tujuan menguasai kota Osana. Tapi, mereka mendengar isu bahwa ada seorang pahlawan di sana. Pahlawan berarmor serangga. Bernama Beetle-Mask. Mereka berpikir Beetle-Mask bukanlah ancaman untuk Mr. Typhon. Karena itu, setelah selesai dibuat, mereka langsung meluncurkan Mr. Typhon, beranggapan kalau ciptaan mereka akan menang dengan sangat mudah melawan Beetle-Mask.

Oh, betapa salahnya mereka.

* * *

 _Downtown of Osana_

Jika dideskripsikan, keadaan di wilayah ini bisa dibilang benar-benar kacau balau! Banyak kendaraan hancur dan meledak, beberapa toko dan rumah hancur, para polisi yang bertugas banyak mengalami luka berat.

Penduduk hanya bisa memandang takut pada sebuah robot berbentuk manusia, berwarna hitam dan merah, memiliki garis putih menjulang ke seluruh badannya.

"Sepertinya dia tidak datang," kata Mr. Typhon. "Benar apa yang dikatakan penciptaku, pelindung kalian itu tidak lebih dari sekedar pengecut."

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab, atau menyangkal perkataan itu. Orang-orang menutup mulut, hanya keheningan melanda di situ.

Tapi, seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun melangkah seraya berteriak. "Tidak! Beetle-Mask bukanlah pengecut. Dia adalah pahlawan pembela kebenaran. Ia akan mengalahkan dan menghentikanmu."

"Oh? Benarkah?" kata Mr. Typhon. "Jika benar, mari kita buktikan."

Dia menciptakan hembusan angin di sekitar si anak kecil, sebelum melemparnya ke udara.

Banyak teriakan histeris dari para penduduk, melihat seorang anak kecil menangis meminta tolong.

Hukum gravitasi mulai menunjukkan kebenarannya, dimana si anak jatuh ke bawah.

Semua orang berusaha menggapai si anak. Mr. Typhon mengetahui hal ini, lalu menciptakan hembusan angin, melempar para penduduk dengan mudah.

"Kalian hanyalah penonton," ujar si android. "Sebagai penonton, kalian hanya harus lihat, dan nikmati pertunjukkan."

Si anak kecil tinggal beberapa jarak, sebelum menabrak tanah.

"Hmm?" Mr. Typhon menatap sebuah objek biru di bulan. "Apa itu?"

Dia berpikir objek itu hanyalah fatamorgana, tapi, jika dilihat baik-baik, objek itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Tunggu!" Mr. Typhon shock. "Jangan-jangan—"

Objek itu menangkap si anak kecil, memperlihatkan bentuk aslinya. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah Kuuga.

"Beetle-Mask!" seru si anak kecil, megnhentikan tangisannya. "Kau datang! Kau menyelamatkanku."

Kuuga nyengir di balik topengnya, tidak ambil pusing dengan nickname umum yang menempel semenjak aksi pertamanya. "Kau punya keberanian. Kau harus bangga akan hal itu."

Kuuga mendarat di depan para polisi, menurunkan si anak kecil dari pangkuannya. "Bawa dia ke tempat yang aman."

Si polisi mengangguk, kagum dan takjub karena melihat secara dekat Beetle-Mask. " _Hai!_ Ngomong-ngomong, Beetle-Mask. Bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Eh? Oh, tentu. Untuk siapa memang?"

"Untuk putriku. Dia berulang tahun hari ini, aku ingin menghadiahkannya tanda tanganmu, karena dia merupakan pengagum beratmu."

Setelah urusannya selesai, dia memberi jempol pada si anak kecil, sebelum menghadap ke arah musuhnya.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga Beetle-Mask." Kata Mr. Typhon. "Kau tidak lari dari pertempuran, kau jelas-jelas sudah siap melawanku."

Kuuga tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menekan Arcle. Mengubah armor birunya (Dragon) menjadi muscle merah (Mighty).

"Lagi-lagi, aku mendengar orang-orang menangis" kata Kuuga, dengan semangat membara di tiap perkataannya. "Selama aku ada disini. Selama aku ada di tempat ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi! Aku ingin semua orang tersenyum. Aku ingin mereka bahagia. Keberadaanmu merusak kedua hal itu, memberiku alasan pasti untuk melawanmu."

Kuuga mengambil tindakan pertama dan melompati Mr. Typhon, mendarat di belakangnya sebelum berbalik dan memberi pukulan. Mr. Typhon mengelak serangan itu, lalu melempar hembusan angin, memutar Kuuga kemudian menghempaskannya jauh.

Kuuga menabrak aspal dengan sangat keras, dia bangkit sesaat, melihat Mr. Typhon terbang mendekatinya.

"Beetle-Mask, pertarungan ini sudah diketahui siapa pemenangnya," katanya. "Kesempatanmu untuk menang sangatlah tipis, lebih baik kau menyerah sekarang juga."

Selagi Mr. Typhon mengoceh, Kuuga sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. _'Mighty form belumlah cukup. Tekanan angin yang dia buat cukup untuk membuatku kerepotan dalam form default ku ini.' pikirnya, sebelum dia mengingat sesuatu. 'Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Titan form?'_

Titan form adalah perubahan yang menitik beratkan pada pertahanan, dan juga kekebalan. Efek sampingnya adalah, kecepatan akan dikorbankan dalam _form_ ini. Sebagai gantinya, pertahanan absolut yang di dapat.

"—ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kota tercintamu, Beetle-Mask." ujar Mr. Typhon, mengeluarkan sebuah rudal di tangan robotnya. "Setelah ini selesai, yang tersisa dari tubuhmu hanyalah abu."

Mr. Typhon menembakkan rudal tersebut kearah Kuuga, yang telah menekan Arcle, merubah warna gem dari merah menjadi ungu.

 _'Untung aku membawa light saber ini.'_

 **BOOM!**

Ledakan besar terjadi kemudian, asap terlihat menutupi area.

"Memalukan," ujar Mr. Typhon. "Jika saja kau menyerah, hal ini tidak mungkin ter—"

Asap itu telah menghilang, menunjukkan Kuuga dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi, ada perbedaan. Armor muscle merah nya (Mighty) telah berganti dengan armor besi ksatria berwarna ungu dan perak, lensa mata helmnya juga berwarna ungu.

"Apa?!"

 **(Play BGM: Purple Pride – Kamen Rider Kuuga OST)**

Light saber di tangan Kuuga, telah berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang panjang, tulisan kuno tertulis di gagang pedang, didominasi dengan warna emas dan ungu. Pedang itu dinamakan Titan Sword.

"Kau berubah bentuk lagi rupanya," kata Mr. Typhon. "Hanya kau merubah bentuk armormu, bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku."

Dia menembakkan rudal, menabrak Kuuga, yang tengah melangkah ke arahnya.

 **BOOM!**

Asap hitam menutupi seluruh tubuh Kuuga.

Mr. Typhon beranjak ingin pergi dari sana, meneruskan kembali misi yang diperintahkan oleh pembuatnya, sebelum melihat Kuuga, keluar dari asap, dengan tidak ada goresan di armor besinya.

" _Impossible!_ " teriak Mr. Typhon. Terkejut.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Mr. Typhon melepaskan dua buah rudal dan mengenai Kuuga, meledak, tapi Kuuga tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kali ini, dia menembakkan tiga buah rudal.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Ledakan setelah ledakan terjadi, namun Kuuga masih terus bergerak maju.

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

 **Tap.**

Mr. Typhon melancarkan sepuluh rudal, beserta hembusan angin ke arah Kuuga.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

Sama seperti sebelumnya, serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Mr. Typhon tidak memiliki efek sama sekali pada Kuuga. Heck, bahkan hembusan angin yang tadinya bisa melempar Kuuga _Mighty form_ , tidak dapat melempar Kuuga dalam wujud Titan form.

 _[ Typhon. Kau segeralah mundur! Nampaknya aku terlalu meremehkan Beetle-Mask, saat ini dia memiliki kekuatan yang jauh di atasmu. ]_

 _[ Baik, professor. ]_

Mr. Typhon menyalakan roketnya, bersiap untuk terbang.

Dia tidak menyadari, Kuuga telah sampai di depannya.

Kuuga langsung menusukkan Titan sword nya ke tubuh Mr. Typhon, menembus, hingga menciptakan lubang di punggung. Melaksanakan _Calamity Titan_ secara sempurna.

Sebuah tanda muncul di sekeliling mata pedang, tanda itu merambat ke semua anggota badan besi si android.

Dan meledak.

 **DUARRRR!**

 **(BGM: Stop Playing)**

* * *

 **DUARRRR!**

Dinah dibuat takjub dengan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Beetle-Mask, perasaan was-was nya telah sirna sekarang.

Dia baru sampai ke sini, karena di perjalanan ia dijegat oleh _fansgirl_ dan _fansboy_ yang menginginkan tanda tangan dan foto bareng bersamanya.

Ketika melihat Beetle-Mask beraksi, Dinah melihat bukan seorang _rookie_ yang sedang bertempur, melainkan seorang _pro_ yang sedang bertempur.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia berpikir seperti itu, gerakan, gestur tubuh, serta posisi bertarungnya, semuanya nampak serasi dan bukan asal-asalan.

Dinah langsung menghubungi Batman.

 _[ Black Canary ke Batman. ]_

 _[ Canary. Bagaimana? ]_

 _[ Aku menemukannya Bruce. ]_

 _[ Begitu, tugasmu sekarang. Carilah informasi sebanyak-banyaknya mengenai segala hal yang menyangkut tentang dirinya, tempat tinggal, kekuatan yang dia punya, apakah dia memiliki keluarga, juga kelemahannya. ]_

Dinah mengerang dalam kekesalan, dari semua anggota Justice League yang ada, Batman lah yang paling paranoid dan hati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan. Bahkan dia mempunyai info lengkap tiap-tiap anggotanya, mulai dari identitas pribadi hingga kelemahan mereka.

 _[ Baiklah. Ada lagi? ]_

 _[ Minggu depan, kau bawalah dia ke Hall of Justice. ]_

Dinah terkejut akan hal ini.

 _[ Serius? Kau mengajaknya bergabung? Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah dia bergabung atau tidak, dan dari semua orang, aku mengharapkan kaulah orang terakhir yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. ]_

 _[ Disamping aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan menjadi ancaman atau tidak di masa depan, ia aku kategorikan sebagai pahlawan muda yang masih membutuhkan bimbingan. Karena Beetle-Mask belum pernah membunuh musuhnya, dan hanya memasukkan mereka ke dalam penjara, aku akan mengijinkannya masuk ke dalam team ini. ]_

 _[ Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Bruce? ]_

 _[ Apa? ]_

 _[ Aku belum diberitahu nama team itu, apa namanya? ]_

Ada jeda sesaat, sebelum Batman membalas.

 _[ Young Justice. ]_

* * *

 **(Play Song: Linkin Park – New Divide)**

 _Gotham City_

Di suatu gang di kota ini, terlihat seorang remaja berambut hitam pendek, memakai topeng domino. Dia mengenakan legging hitam, rompi merah, sepatu bot, dan sarung tangan. Di dadanya, simbol 'R' terlihat, dan disekitar pinggangnya dia memakai sabuk utilitas berwarna emas dengan berbagai kantung. Dibelakangnya, dia memakai jubah hitam tapi berwarna kuning pucat di bagian dalamnya.

Remaja itu nyengir memandang kumpulan penjahat yang baru dia kalahkan.

"Aku mungkin harus berterima kasih pada Batman. Karena penyakit insomnianya menular padaku."

* * *

 _Star City_

Seorang remaja berambut auburn, mengenakan topeng domino. Dia memakai topi bergaya abad keenam belas berwarna kuning lengkap dengan bulu, sarung tangan kuning, sepatu bot, ikat pinggang dan jas merah.

Pandangannya menghadap kearah bulan, sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk menunggu hari itu, hari dimana aku akan menjadi anggota penuh Justice League."

* * *

 _Atlantis_

Di perpustakaan di kota bawah laut ini. Seorang remaja berambut abu-abu cepak, kulit coklat tua, mata hijau pucat. Dia memiliki tato hitam seperti belut di pipinya dan di sepanjang lengannya. Ia mengenakan kostum renang ketat, berwarna merah dan biru, yang memperlihatkan lengan dan kakinya. Kostum itu memiliki sekumpulan sirip kecil dibagian belakang betis, gesper bertuliskan "A", terakhir, backpack di punggungnya.

"Aku harus belajar lebih giat, agar _mentor_ ku merasa bangga padaku."

* * *

 _Central City_

Seorang remaja berambut merah dengan kostum kuning dan celana warna merah, sarung tangan merah, sepatu kuning, serta simbol petir dalam lingkaran putih di dada. Sedang berlarian dalam kilatan kuning, menyelamatkan dua orang, yang terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Dia senang menolong orang, apalagi jika orang yang ia tolong adalah wanita _single_.

" _Ladies_ , boleh ku pinta nomor telepon kalian?"

 **Plak! Plak!**

"Aw!"

 **(Song: Stop Playing)**

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **A/N: Yuhuu. Reader minna-san. Rider864 update fic ini.**

 **Oh, bagi yang tidak tahu apa itu Young Justice. Bisa kalian searching di babeh Google.**

 **Aku berencana memasukkan kamen rider lain di cerita ini, dengan karakter anime.**

 **Fic yang lain akan saya update, tapi untuk fic ASNL, akan saya hapus sepertinya.**

 **Ok. Hanya itu saja yang saya sampaikan.**

 **Bye.**

 **See ya next chap!**


End file.
